Hideyoshi Kinoshita
|kanji= 木下 秀吉 |romanji= Kinoshita Hideyoshi |aliases= |birthdate= August 24, 1995 |age= 16-17 (Series) 18 (Actual) |gender= H I D E Y O S H I |bloodtype= O |height= |weight= |eyes= Deep Green |hair= Brown |status= Alive |family= Yuuko Kinoshita (Older Twin Sister) |class rank= Class 2-F |position= |suit= White Kimono and Blue Hakama |equipment= Naginata |novel debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |manga debut= Volume 1 |game debut= Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Portable |seiyuu= Emiri Katō |voiceactor= Brina Palencia }}Hideyoshi Kinoshita (木下 秀吉, Kinoshita Hideyoshi) is a class 2-F student in Fumizuki Academy. A classmate of Akihisa since 1st grade.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-11 Hideyoshi is the fraternal twin of Yuuko Kinoshita, class ambassador for Class 2-A. He is also a member of the Drama Club.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-3Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-8Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 2-2Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu OVA:OVA-1 He is one of the most famous characters in the series and in the manga, particularly due to his gender neutrality. Appearance Hideyoshi looks very similar to his sister. The only difference in their appearance is their hairstyle. Usually sports the schools official male uniform (blue tie) and wears two hair clips that separates his bangs and leave a tuft of hair in the center of his forehead. Hideyoshi is one of the rarely found people with ordinary minds in Class 2-F, but because of that he often got pressured by classmates. According to the twin's grandpa's words, Hideyoshi is the owner of an unbelievable beauty. Hideyoshi's loveliness even got nominated in the list of 'Guys who would look good in girl's outfit' sponsored by the Journalism club, but was dropped from the ranking after all, 'unfair' being the reason. At the end even girls come to forget his real gender. During the test run of the New Summoning Field,Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-8 it reveals that Hideyoshi gets love confessions nearly three times a month. As a result of Hideyoshi's friends (both male and female) wanting Hideyoshi to change (into sports clothes, etc.) in the girls changing room while Hideyoshi doesn't, Hideyoshi ends up changes separately altogether. For example, in case of a training camp (for the safety of his own and the others) Hideyoshi is given a private separate dressing room and bathroom.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-6 Throughout the school, there is even a rumor that Hideyoshi is actually of the 3rd gender, dubbed "Hideyoshi" (This is just a joke). In Akihisa's case, Hideyoshi's photos are secretly sold and bought in the school's black market—the price of his photo being 5 times higher than photos of Akihisa in girl outfits. The only person who recognized him as a guy upon sight was Akihisa's sister,Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-9 at which Hideyoshi was delighted (but only because Akihisa's sister didn't believe that Akihisa could be friends with girls).Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 2-1 Hideyoshi also seems to blush in embarrassment when called a girl, but it may be something the animators throw in once in a while to make Hideyoshi look more feminine. Hideyoshi takes part in the Drama club, and specializes in vocal mimicry—be that a girl's or a boy's voice. Even though in many cases Hideyoshi is not too willing to act, once the situation starts Hideyoshi perfectly deals with the given role, thanks to his excessive dramatic spirit. Part of the reason why Hideyoshi is in Class F is because Hideyoshi gets too absorbed in drama and can't keep up his grades. It seems Hideyoshi is especially weak in Classic Literature, which is an irony in its own right considering that Hideyoshi is always using the classic form of the Japanese language to converse with everybody, using words like 'Thou' in the Japanese subs, and speaking polite in the English dub. In contrast to Hideyoshi's lovely outlook is an extremely strong stomach ('Steel Stomach' as called by himself) that can even take in a potato seed. However even such stomach cannot stand against Mizuki's mighty lunch. Also, Hideyoshi's strength is higher than Akihisa which is seen when Hideyoshi completely armlocks Akihisa rather easily when they're listening to his confession to Minami. Ironically, Akihisa thought he couldn't lose to Hideyoshi in terms of strength. A running gag is that Hideyoshi's chest is always covered with something usually to make the viewer think that his gender is ambiguous or that Hideyoshi may have "breasts"(since in the anime female characters' breast is always covered by something). It is shown that Hideyoshi has a male chest, not female one.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 2-7 However, the lifeguard who saw Hideyoshi bare chested on the beach did not believe Hideyoshi to be a boy.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 2-1 Personality Unlike the rest of Class F, Hideyoshi is relatively calm and normal. Hideyoshi remains stoic at most times, but there are times when Hideyoshi loses his calm demeanor. When mistaken for a girl, Hideyoshi will correct them and states he is male. Despite this, Hideyoshi usually ends up wearing female costumes in the Drama Club. His passion for the Drama Club seems to be the reason behind him being in Class F, due to his focus on the former. Summoned Being Hideyoshi's Summoned Being wears a white kimono and a blue hakama (an article of Japanese clothing originally worn by men) and wields a naginata (a variety of a Japanese sword). During the Summoning Field error, it becomes a gender-swapped adult version of itself that wears clothes that resembles Little Red Riding Hood's and during the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a 'Nekomata '(猫又''ghost cat girl''), reflecting Hideyoshi's nature of "cuteness" and possibly the fact that virtually everyone mistakes him for a girl. Trivia *Hideyoshi ranked 1st Best Male Character, 10th Best Female Character, and 2nd Best Character in the 2009 "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!)" poll. *In Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ja, Hideyoshi remains one of the main characters, but in some instances appears to be the central protagonist. *The Naginata as a weapon of choice is also reflective of Hideyoshi's feminity, as in later Japanese history, the said weapon is associated with female samurai. *Hideyoshi's name originates from Toyotomi Hideyoshi (1537 - 1598), the Daimyo of Osaka who set about unifying Japan during the Sengoku period, and later a failed attempt to conquer China and Korea. His old name was Kinoshita Toukichirou. *Hideyoshi's seiyuu, Emiri Katō is female. Voice acting roles she is prominent for include his twin sister Yuuko, Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Sakurako Ohmuro from YuruYuri. *Twice Hideyoshi removed the hairclips in the story, first during Kisaragi Grand Park Event(in the anime) and in volume 9.5 which also got a haircut, giving him a more boyish look. *Hideyoshi was never beat up or punished by the girls (or even treated as a victim), except for Yuuko. *Hideyoshi uses the kanji meaning "Lucky", and more importantly, "Beautiful/Handsome". Also, the school legend about him can also be referenced in his name, Kinoshita meaning "Under the Tree". *Hideyoshi is playable in Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-F Students